Living in my own world
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] ·LxL·LimeLemon· L tiene sueños húmedos con Light. Y no es normal, y nunca lo fue. Una noche, tiene que saciar sus... ansias. Y llega él, en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Qué hará entonces el castaño? Nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza...
1. Sueños

**_Living in my own world_**

**Capítulo 1: Sueños.**

Otra vez se levantó con sudor frío y temblando. Nunca le había pasado aquello, y, últimamente, era lo único en lo que pensaba. Su pelo negro, como siempre despeinado, caía ahora, como cada mañana desde hacía una semana, mojado sobre su cara, cubriéndole prácticamente al completo aquella mirada negra llena de pánico.

Y es que aún no podía lograr creerse lo que soñaba. Era él, era L. L no soñaba eso. L nunca había soñado eso. Estaba sentado en la cama, con una simple ropa interior como pijama y poco cubierto por las finas mantas en que siempre dormía. Levantó su mano derecha, que le temblaba sobremanera, y se la puso en la cara, cerrando los ojos, intentando auto-convencerse de que sólo era un sueño, nada más.

La tarde antes, con Watari, habían acordado por centésima vez que cambiar de nuevo de hotel era lo más prudente. Y, como en cierta parte era de los que organizaban las reuniones, tenía que ser él –o Watari— quién se encargaba de avisar a todos. A Soichiro Yagami, a Aizawa, a Matsuda, a Light…

Este nombre le recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó y miró por la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Era de noche, y eso le sorprendió. Su cuerpo aún estaba temblando ligeramente, nervioso todavía. Se giró, apoyando su espalda en la pared, respirando un poco con dificultad. Si no se sacaba eso de la cabeza, acabaría loco. Entonces, se incorporó y se fue caminando hacia la cocina que tenía aquél hotel. Sí, una cocina en el cuarto. Aunque, más que cuarto, era una especie de apartamento. Abrió la nevera. Necesitaba dulce, cualquier cosa dulce que pudiera calmarle los nervios y hacer que se relajara de una maldita vez. No quería volverse a dormir y pasar lo mismo otra vez la mañana siguiente, aunque tampoco sabía qué hora era exactamente. Podían ser las 3 o las 6, ni idea. Pero, la verdad, eso tampoco le hubiera hecho cambiar sus planes.

Dio un suspiro de resignación al ver que, al ser altas horas de la mañana, su dieta de dulces se reducía a un simple pastel de fresa. Watari siempre le llevaba su recarga de dulces por la mañana, así que ya se habían agotado. Sólo le quedaba aquél pastel. Un nuevo suspiro. Cogió el plato donde estaba posado su capricho y un tenedor del cajón al lado de la nevera. Aprovecharía aquél pastel al máximo.

Se sentó en el sofá y puso el plato encima la pequeña mesa rectangular que había delante de la tele. Era un buen hotel-apartamento, sí señor. Pinchó el tenedor en la fresa del pastelito, dispuesto a comerse ya la mejor parte. Siempre se la dejaba para el final, pero ahora necesitaba demasiado dulce y la idea le parecía muy tentadora.

Y, entonces, se percató de que aún iba con ropa interior. Unos boxers negros, normales y corrientes.

Y que aún tenía allí un bulto, fruto de sus pesadillas. O sus mejores sueños.

Alzó su mano, moviéndola tembloroso y lentamente hacia sus boxers. Cerró los ojos. No le hacía mucha falta concentrarse demasiado para ver esa silueta perfecta, los cabellos castaños siempre demasiado peinados ahora revueltos sobre su pecho. Y, claro, tampoco le costó proyectar en su mente que, la mano que ahora tocaba su miembro por encima de la tela negra, no era la suya. La pálida mano de su mente masajeó el bulto, el cual iba aumentando a pasos forzados, no solo en los sueños.

Aquello no estaba bien. Mirándolo por un lado, era una especie de violación contra Light. Mirándolo del otro, él nunca sabría que eso había pasado, en la habitación del hotel, sin ningún testigo más que el mismo L, que nunca hablaría. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando la masa que tenía allí delante… Y, visto desde un tercer lado… no podía dejar eso así¿no? Bien pensado, era una cosa antinatural. Cero, imposible. Todos los problemas tienen solución, y aquella estaba al alcance de su mano; no iba a desaprovecharla.

Suspiró satisfecho por sus razones de continuar. De hecho, estaba seguro que aunque no hubiera habido nada de bueno en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se habría aferrado como fuese a la posibilidad de soñar despierto un poco más.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, visualizando de nuevo la mano, seguida por el brazo y el cuerpo entero del chico castaño. Las imágenes no eran claras en su mente, sino más bien simples bocetos, símbolos borrosos, indefinidos, grabados en sus pensamientos y que nunca olvidaría. Las dos manos (la real y la imaginaria) empezaron a moverse más rápido, más fuerte. L vio interiormente como el rostro de Light bajaba hacia él, besando sus labios con lujuria, ardiendo, bajando lentamente por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel que iba tocando.

Las manos de Light recorrían su cuerpo, su pecho desnudo, rozando cada milímetro de su blanca piel que le fuese posible, poniendo sus manos por las nalgas de L, presionándolas entre sus manos, mordisqueándole el pecho, besándolo… Lamiendo su miembro, acariciándolo entre sus manos, sus labios,…

—L… Light… Ah… -gimió L, visiblemente excitado.

—¿Si?

La mano de L, al igual que su imaginación y excitación se detuvieron de golpe.

La voz, sin duda, era de él. Era una situación realmente comprometida. Había dos opciones. La primera era, abriendo los ojos sólo lo suficiente, levantarse, abrir la ventana y tirarse. No sería difícil, y, si no se moría así, moriría de la vergüenza. La segunda, era afrontar la situación. Se decantaba hacia la primera, pero la segunda era más convincente.

Antes de afrontarlo, pero, tenía que analizar la situación como siempre él hacía. Él, L, era un chico joven, con el pelo negro, con ojeras y más o menos normal. Era realmente conocido como un muy buen detective, del cual podía resolver los casos más difíciles, aunque el de Kira le llevaba tiempo. Él, Light, era un chico de 17 años, opuesto, un genio en los estudios y con una capacidad intelectual y de deducción superior a la mediana. Eso era fácil, la parte teórica. Ahora viene lo difícil. La parte chunga, la que le traería problemas.

Light, el chico inteligente y de buena clase, había encontrado a L, el detective serio, el tipo insensible, masturbándose, gimiendo el nombre del primero.

Oh, Kami. Si lo pensaba de esta manera, tal como era realmente… tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no desmayarse allí mismo.

—Mierda… -articuló el moreno, abriendo los ojos.

**_Continuará..._**

**¡Hola! Dedico este fanfic al grupo de CZ de Death Note Yaoi (Abrierto por mí xD) ya que, a parte de ponerlo allí, he decidido ponerlo en fanfiction... x3 yeah, yeah! Serán capítulos de unas 1000 palabras sólo (Petición de Near-chan xD). Probablemente habrá bastante Lemon... xD así queee... preparados!!**

**Besos,**

**Aya-senpai**


	2. Déjame

¡GOMEN¡GOMEN¡GOMEN! Sí, sí, lo sé, sé que tardé un milenio y medio a continuar, pero es que mi querido hermano mayor me pilló hace una semana o algo leyendo un lemon, y claro, yo que soy la santita de la casa, la niña pequeña de 13 añitos... Pues me tuvo vigilando unos días siempre que me oía escribir, por miedo a que escribiera guarradas gays así que... u.u Gomen chicos/chicas, espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto... U Abajo comento los reviews, ;).

**Capítulo 2: ****Déjame.**

—Mierda…

Se puso de nuevo su amigo dentro los boxers. Notaba como su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo se bañaba en sudor frío, inundado de escalofríos. ¿Cómo un segundo se puede hacer tan sumamente largo? No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. La poca confianza que se había ganado de Light con sus deducciones quedaba por los suelos por el simple deseo carnal del mismo. Claro que… siempre podía disimularlo… ¿no?

—Y… Yo… yo ya sabía que estabas aquí…—consiguió decir L, con un nudo enorme en la garganta.- He dicho tu nombre por el simple hecho de querer saber cómo reaccionarías…

No le miraba a los ojos. Para no hacer, ni siquiera le veía. Estaba a su espalda y L no tenía la más mínima intención de querer verlo. Sabía que su excusa era mala, que Light no era tonto y que había gastado saliva para nada. ¿Qué vendría ahora¿Las risas¿Las humillaciones? No quería ni pensarlo… Aunque Light no resultaba cruel.

—Gírate —le dijo la voz a su espalda.

Desde luego que no se giró. Ni en aquél momento ni nunca, pensó él. No quería mirarlo, verlo reírse.

La voz continuó:

—Tengo tres pruebas que dejan por el suelo tu excusa —dijo—. Primera —L oyó que caminaba, y que sus manos se posaban en sus hombros—: no es nada convincente que te afirmen algo balbuceando y con la voz tan baja —en el blanco…—. Segunda —sus manos bajaron por el pecho de L, acariciándolo lentamente…—: se te ve muy nervioso… ¿Hay algún problema? —tragó saliva. —Y tercera… —las manos dejaron el pecho de L, separándose, con un suspiro interior del moreno, resignado. Light volteó el sofá, poniéndose de cara a L, mirándolo a los ojos. — No me vas a decir que no te gustaría… ¿verdad?

Y le besó.

El moreno permaneció con los ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente los párpados de Light a la distancia más corta que nunca hubiera imaginado. No era que estuvieran cerca, a escasos milímetros el uno del otro: se tocaban, y no era un sueño, era real.

O eso era lo que pensaba. O tal vez lo que quería pensar.

Pero esos labios, esa lengua que repasaba la comisura de los labios de L, era demasiado húmeda, demasiado real para ser solo un sueño.

Demasiado tentadora para no hacerle caso.

L abrió su boca, dejando pasar con timidez la ardiente lengua del castaño. Eso era tan poco normal, tan ilógico, que aun sintiéndolo de verdad le parecía demasiado falso para creer en ello.

Sus ojos con ojeras se cerraron, disfrutando de lo que se negaba a creer que fuera real. Llevaba muchas noches soñado algo así¿quién le negaría ahora que eso no fuera otro sueño? Era irrazonable.

Las manos de Light acariciaban el pecho ya de por si desnudo del moreno, lamiéndolo a su paso con una lentitud que le mataba. Parecía increíble que una lengua, un músculo tan común (NdA: Lo sé,… todos los músculos son comunes xD) como aquél pudiera llegar a ser húmedo hasta estos extremos.

Light deslizó sus manos, bajando con lentitud los boxers del moreno. El chico de las ojeras lo miró con un tanto de decepción. Había roto el momento con las prisas. O era que Light no era nada romántico o era que para él, era un simple juguete. Tres dedos de Light entraron en la boca de L. El moreno no pudo hacer más que lamerlos, preparar los dedos que le prepararían a él. Se sentía feliz, así.

Entonces¿por qué le venían ahora las dudas?

¿Cómo entró Light al hotel¿Qué hacía allí¿Por qué vino¿Qué hora era? Podía entrar alguien. ¿Por qué hacía Light aquello¿Era para él sólo un juguete?

No se dio ni cuenta de cuando el castaño sacó los dedos de su boca, pero la cuestión es que ahora, uno estaba ya entrando en él. Miró a Light. Lucía una sonrisa, una especie de sonrisa triunfante. No estaba ni sonrojado, ni avergonzado. Simplemente parecía el ganador de un juego. Un niño que no aceptaba un empate, que no se conformaba con eso.

Entonces, era eso. Un juguete. Un muñeco de trapo, un juguete con el que pasaría el rato, se divertiría y lo dejaría.

¿Era eso, lo que quería L?

No, claro que no.

De una forma inconsciente, L lo quería más, que para un simple juego, un pasatiempo. Una cosa que no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos.

Light estaba ya a punto de penetrarle.

Una escena que, en los sueños del moreno, se había repetido infinidad de veces.

Ahora, pero, se negaba a cumplirla, simplemente, no quería.

Y le vino la furia: nadie utilizaba a L.

Nadie.

—¡Déjame! —gritó el moreno, apartando el cuerpo de Light del suyo. —¡Déjame¡Vete, ahora¡No me toques!

Light se apartó de encima suyo, descolocado, mirándolo con duda. ¿Qué le pasaba, ahora, de golpe? Ojos de duda y ojos de furia. La oscuridad en los ojos del moreno no podía ser más intensa. Estaba furioso, realmente enfadado. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no podía saberlo.

—¡¿Te lo pasaste bien un rato?! —Chilló de nuevo. Ya de nuevo con sus boxers se levantó, y le arreó una patada a Light que él esquivó a duras penas.

Se tenía que ir antes de que L lo matara.

Se fue alejando, mirando al moreno con cierto miedo. Y es que la mirada de L lo valía. Abrió la puerta y se fue, cerrándola de golpe. Esta vez, al menos creía, se pasó jugando con los sentimientos.

L, dentro de la habitación, jadeó cansado, y se sentó en el sofá de su peculiar forma. No era tampoco para haber reaccionado así, pero se sintió manipulado como una marioneta, y eso tampoco le gustaba. Se mordió el labio, pensando. Miró el reloj del video, y eran casi las 6. A las 7 y media tenían la maldita reunión, y él no se sentía… 'capaz', de asistir. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Watari.

—Anula la reunión —dijo, sin tan siquiera saludar. —Simplemente hazlo, da igual el porque. —Y colgó, sin dar más explicaciones a nadie.

Aunque tampoco podía esquivar al castaño por mucho tiempo. Lo que acababa de hacer era un acto de cobardía absoluta.

Aun así, tampoco quería esquivarlo.

**Continuará...**

Y, como dicho, ahora comentaré los reviews, que me han hecho muchísima ilusión. D Ays, si es que aquí en fanfiction la gente es un sol... xD

**Kiomi**: Soy cruel, lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo... xD ¿No me digas que no es suculento ver a L en el estado en que estaba? xD ¡Gracias por comentar, cariñuuu!

**Link no Sou**: Tia/o, en serio, haré los imposibles porque en este fanfic salgan bomberos¡lo juro! xD Queda en mi lista de cosas pendientes... Aunque, puede que en el próximo capítulo, me las haga venir para que salgan por ahí bomberos... Aunque no creo que L en un ataque de desesperación queme el hotel, así que... u,u xD ¡Arigatô por comentar!

**Sadic-Yume-Emo: **¡¡¿¿ERES EMO??!! O WAAA!! UNA EMO-TODAPODEROSAA!! X3 Agrégame en el msn... xD I LOVE EMOS! XD Etto... cof cof, creo que yo en la situación de L también me suicidaría. xD

**Ero-Izumi**: Ale mira por donde, alguien que conozco. xD Qué quieres, Light tenía que pillarlo 'tan sí com no'. xD Y cuando llegue a tres crucecitas...? ó.ò xD teQiierUu guapaa(L)

**Star**: Jaja, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Pues la verdad, siempre escribo sobre la marcha, así que ni idea de cuantos capis tendrá eso... u.u

**Kano: **Lemon del todo no ha habido, pero uiiii... xD

**Invierno**: Seh, como se nota que L es un tiobueno super-superdotado... Si es que quién no haría lo que hace él... xD Es un tipo listo, se le nota en la mirada. xDDD

**KAYAKO666: **Te divirtió, dices. xD Hay que ver como va el mundo, que la gente se divierte con las desgracias de los demás... ¡Claro que sí! xD Yo también lo hago. D

**Haruko-Hatake**: Light es un pillín, deberían saberlo... xD ¿Qué hará Light en plena noche con L masturbándose por ahi? xD Quién sabe.. xD

**Pilikita y Kororito: **Bueno, eso de actualizar pronto no es lo mío... xD A ver si también te gusta el capítulo 2.

**Canuta-Black: **Mujer, cortar en la mejor parte es más emocionante. UOO XDD HIZE UN VERSO SIN ESFUERZOOO!! XDD (Últimamente me pasa demasiado... -.-U)

**Saku Hatake Ishtar**: Claro, únete a mi grupo, la gente es muy maja... Busca Death Note Yaoi en la sección de Death Note, por Kirthah. L tiene una potra que no se aguanta... xD

**Alexiel v.15: **No tienes poca imaginación, es que yo soy genial. xD Creo que el rollo se lo corté a más de una que andaba por ahí... Y en este capítulo lo he vuelto a hacer. xD Tendréis que acostumbraros.

**Tomoe Elric**: La verdad es que al principio las opciones que tenía L no sabía qué poner, así que me planteé qué es lo que haría yo en su situación... Y quedó como quedó. xD ¿Verguenza por imaginar yaoi? xD bah, tonterías. Yo me imagino lemons de todo tipo en medio de clase y lo digo con orgullo. XD Sí señor, di sí al yaoi! xD

**Pami Li**: L es un playboy, deberían saberlo todos, ya. xD La verdad es que poca gente (cof cof el clan ero cof cof) sabe qué es lo que hacen los personajes de manga y anime cuando no hay las cámaras... xD Imaginad lo peor, claro que sí.

**Yami Rosenkreuz**: Ueee, eres el último review que recivo en el capítulo! Deberían darte un premio por cerrar la primera etapa... xD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.

Bueno. Eso es, para mí, **importante que lo leáis**. Por favor, últimamente no voy en mi mejor parte de inspiración... Me gustaría que en los reviews me dierais algunas ideas que se os hayan pasado por la cabeza, y si pillo alguna de alguien le daré las gracias, por favor. Y, plis, también decid qué es lo que os ha gustado más y menos del capítulo, así intentaré mejorar el siguiente ;).

Y también agradecer a **Eli-neechan** que ella me organizó un poco la trama del capi... Qué haría yo sin ti, cariño. xD Eres mi vida!!

Aya: Es indignante que dos simples tios gays como L y Light me controlen así...

L: Somos los mejores, reconócelo.

Aya: Bah, tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí.

L: Sí la tengo.

Aya¿Te crees que por ser un tio bueno, superdotado, sexy, con ojeras (que me pirran), despeinado (que me pirra) y que va a su bola (que me pirra) te haré caso y me rendiré a tus pies?

L: Sí. nOn

Aya: Y tienes razón. --

Adiós gente!

Besos,

Aya-senpai.


End file.
